


Shinozaki wants to call his name

by Pinguino808



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinguino808/pseuds/Pinguino808
Summary: Cute boys doing cute things. While Shinozaki struggles with uneasiness, Sasugai teases him.Brief reference about coach Adachi x ex boyfriend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Shinozaki wants to call his name

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language. Sorry for grammar or vocabulary mistakes. And I’m a very bad narrator, I prefer to use dialogue.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Miura Takamasa was in charge to write a special article about some famous teen skaters’ private life.

One of the chosen ones for this project is Maeshima Kensei. The Ionodai skate-leading club’s coach, Adachi Takumi, has notified him personally.

“I’m not interested in interview. I prefer to use this time for practice”, stated Maeshima.

“If Maeshima doesn’t want to do it, I’ll go in his stead!”, replies Jonouchi. An interview was the perfect chance to be popular with girls, he thought.

“You can’t. Miura-san has specifically asked for Maeshima. If you insist, I’ll try to refuse for you. But he is a stubborn one. It won’t be easy”, says the coach. “Maeshima, you have to go. For my sake” - after thinking about the consequences, Adachi thought that the best was to ‘sacrifice’ his student.

“Miura-san, huh? I heard this name somewhere before…”, intervenes Sasugai.

“Is he a famous journalist or something?”, asks Akimitsu.

“No… Ah, I remember! He is coach Adachi ex…”, Sasugai wanted to say ‘boyfriend’ but he perceives the death stare of the coach, so he correct himself “…ex classmate, I think”.

“Maeshima, the coach has done a lot for us. If he requests you to do him a favour, you have to”, says the serious Kiriyama-senpai.

“Make sure to say something positive about us, too”, added Yukimitsu.

Thus, Maeshima was forced by his teammates to do this interview. He only hopes this doesn’t take long.

Sasugai would accompanied him for moral support. In reality, half of the reason he went with him was to avoid him to give a bad impression. The other half was to make fun of his gaffe.

“You didn’t have to come with me”, says Maeshima.

“Don’t worry. I have a lot of free time”, says Sasugai smirking.

Reached the meeting place, there were already other two people waiting. Two people that they really hate: Shinozaki Reo and Kuonji Noa.

Apparently, they also were invited for the interview.

“Soejima-kun!”, shouted Kuonji. As always, he fails remembering Maeshima’s surname.

And obviously, Maeshima has no need to respond him. His name is not ‘Soejima’, so he wasn’t speaking with him.

“Soejima-kun? Why do you ignore me?”, asked Kuonji.

“That’s not his name”, says Sasugai.

“Sorry… um, Nakajima-kun?”

“Even worse”, laughs Sasugai at Kuonji’s inability to remember people’s names.

“So, what’s your first name, Onijima-kun?”

Maeshima was really annoyed and he didn’t want to answer.

“Maeshima Kensei”, replies Shinozaki. He has stayed silent all the time, but he has decided to join the conversation. For some reason, he felt bad watching Kuonji making fun of Maeshima.

Sasugai stares at his brother, surprised by his unusual reaction.

“Then, I will call you Kensei-kun. Is shorter and easy to remember”, says Kuonji.

“I don’t remember having given you the permission”, replies Maeshima.

“Don’t be so cold. I lived abroad and I’m used to first name basis. You can call me Noa, too.”

“No, thanks”

Shinozaki felt really uneasy hearing other people calling Maeshima by his first name. He didn’t show that, though. But Sasugai has sense some weakness from his older brother. He has joined the interview to make fun of Maeshima, but he has switched target to Shinozaki.

“Oh, you are all here. Sorry for the wait”, says the journalist Miura.

Following him, there were the Ishikawa twins.

“Nice to…”

“…meet you.”

Like always, they speak alternately.

“I’m Ishikawa Hajime. The older one.”

“I’m Susumu. The younger brother.”

Although they have introduced themselves, it was very difficult to distinguish them. They have the same face, same clothes and same voice (or very similar, but not discernible).

Everyone must have thought: “Why they are wearing the same clothes? They have done this on purpose?”

The only way to distinguish them was the beauty mark on their face. Hajime’s is under the eye. Susumu’s is near the mouth. This is the method Sasugai comes up to find the difference.

“So, Ishikawa-ani (older brother) is the one with the mark under the eye and Ishikawa-otouto (younger brother) is the one with the mark near the mouth. Everyone, make sure to remember it. You can also remember only one and recognize the other by exclusion”

“Alright, I want to try”, Maeshima was challenging his luck. “You are… onii-san!”

“Wrong, I’m Susumu.”

“Isn’t it easier to remember them by their first name?”, intervenes Kuonji. “You are Hajime-kun and you are Susumu-kun, right?”

“Exact”, they say simultaneously. They always speak very, but very quietly, like whispering. When they speak aloud together can be very stunning for the ones listening. Their father can confirm.

“Well, are you okay being called by first name?”, asks Sasugai.

“No…”

“…problem”

Everyone seems to have decided. Everyone except for Shinozaki, who hasn’t joined the conversation.

…

“Well, let’s talk about the article. It’s a pity Himekawa-kun hasn’t come, but…”, says Miura.

“What? Himekawa could refuse, but I was not allowed?”, Maeshima interrupts.

“Himekawa lives far from here. He sure has a good excuse”, comments Sasugai.

“Don’t say that, Kensei-kun. Let’s have fun today”, says Kuonji winking at him.

And every time Kuonji call Maeshima by his first name, Shinozaki can’t help feeling uneasy. In his heart, he always refers to his rival by his first name. But in reality, he always calls him with his complete name ‘Maeshima Kensei’. This is his compromise.

Sasugai finds Shinozaki’s reaction really interesting.

“Kensei, we are here already. Let’s do this interview properly”, Sasugai put his arm on Maeshima shoulder.

At least, Kuonji uses honorifics, thought Shinozaki. He really felt jealous of his brother. 

“Talking about the article… My editor has requested me to write an article about your private life. The subject of the article is the interaction about you young skaters who belong to different teams in everyday life”, Miura got back to the main topic.

“Oh, it’s like a gravure article, right, motokare-san (ex boyfriend)?”, instigates Sasugai.

“W-Where did you hear that?”, Miura din’t expect someone to know.

“It’s a secret”

The others weren’t paying attention to Sasugai’s jokes. They were discussing about the article.

“So, the article doesn’t even talk about skating? I go home”, says Maeshima.

“Stay here, Kensei-kun. If you feel anxious, don’t worry. I’m here for you. This type of work is my speciality”, says Kuonji with seducing mannerism.

Maeshima has only one word to describe him: “Creepy”.

Since no one has problem with the article, should the ‘group date’ begin.

Miura wants to write about the boys having fun together. He wants to see their interaction in real life, even though they are rival on the ice. He was aware that the editor requested him a fanservice article, but no one (maybe except Kuonji) would have accepted if they knew it.

They begin chatting in a trendy cafè. They don’t really have a topic to talk about, so they begin reading the menu.

“I want this parfait”, says Maeshima pointing the parfait on the menu with nonchalance.

“Kensei-kun, are you a kid? You want this parfait because you want the gift, right?”, supposes Kuonji.

“You are wrong. I chose it because it seemed good!”, Maeshima really hate when Kuonji makes fun of him. But he was right. He ready does want the penguin mascotte gift with the parfait.

“Okay. What do you want to order?”, Kuonji asks the others.

“I want the same as Maeshima Kensei”, says Shinozaki.

“The same…”

“…to us, too”, reply the twins.

“Well… I’ll take the same, too”, the majority has won. That parfait does look delicious, indeed.

While eating the parfaits, the boys chat about their favorite food. Nothing special for the article, but Miura got really good shots. Especially about Hajime and Susumu feeding each other.

Sasugai doesn’t take part to the interview, but he makes sure to control it.

“Oh, it was so boring. Let’s go a more exciting place”, he suggests.

The place was the amusement park.

…

“Kensei-kun, let’s ride that”, says Kuonji pointing rollercoaster.

“N-No, thanks”, replies Maeshima trying to hide his fear.

“Kensei…”

“…are you…”

“…bad…”

“…with roller coasters?”, ask the twins alternately.

“Really?”, highlights Kuonji.

“It’s none of you business, okay?” Maeshima dosn’t hate the attraction per se, he hate the people’s screaming. When he was a child and rode the rollercoaster, the kid next to him yelled directly to his ears. Thus, the trauma.

“What about you, Shinozaki-kun?”, he was the only one Kuonji refers to by surname out of habit.

“I don’t like noisy attraction, I’ll wait here”, says Shinozaki, cool as ever.

“I-I’ll wait with you, Shinozaki”, Maeshima was quite envious with Shinozaki’s coolness. He really hates this part of him, but for this time it was useful. If he had to choose who was less annoying between Shinozaki and Kuonji, that would be Shinozaki.

While Kuonji and the twins were in the row for the roller coasters, Shinozaki decide to go around the park alone. Maeshima follows him two step behind without knowing where they were going.

(Sasugai and Miura follow them like stalkers or paparazzis.)

Shinozaki walking becomes faster. Maeshima has to not lose sight of him. After all, Shinozaki seems to have really bad sense of direction.

Shinozaki was absorbed in some thought. Not only Kuonji and his own brother, even the twins had agreed to first name basis. He doesn’t know why, but he felt really frustrated.

Suddenly, he stops in front of a shop.

“Hey, don’t stop all of a sudden like this”, says Maeshima.

“I’m going to enter this shop”, as he said this, he enters the shop.

It was a souvenir shop. Among the various product, there were a lot of gadget about the beloved mascotte that both Maeshima and Shinozaki like.

Maeshima enters the shop as well, making sure to not be seen by Shinozaki. They both don’t know that the other has the same interest.

Meanwhile, Shinozaki was in front of a craw crane. He wanted the penguin plush inside it, but he never played a craw crane. He has no idea how to use it. And he only has credit card with him.

“How pathetic, onii-chan.”, Sasugai appears.

“Hayato. How do you use it?”, asks Shinozaki.

“You really are annoying. I don’t like when you call me by my first name, but you can’t call Kansei by his name. Why?”

“How do you use it? How do you buy it?”, Shinozaki has no intention answering the question.

“You can’t buy it. You need coins. You put the coin here and challenge your luck. You could spend more money than buy it in conventional way”

“I can’t use card?”

“No, you can’t! Oh, I have a great idea”, says Sasugai smirking. “Why don’t you borrow money from Kensei?”

“Why should I? Hayato, you borrow me coin”

“I don’t have coin either. Come on, it’s easy. You only have to say, ‘Kensei, can you borrow me money? I’ll pay you back the double’, right?”

“I can’t”

“Why?”

“I can’t call Kens…”, Shinozaki stops the sentence because Maeshima was near.

“Wow, this is the new limited edition”, says Maeshima enthusiastic.

“Ken-chan, are you good with craw crane?”, asked Sasugai purposely using the nickname usually used by Kubota.

Shinozaki’s uneasiness increases. 

“Yes, I’m really good”, respond Maeshima.

“Really? I and Shinozaki were betting about it. If you will, Shinozaki will give you the double of the money you spend. Right, onii-chan?”

“Give me? Not you, Sasugai?”, Maeshima was confused.

“Yeah. If possible, can you get one for him, too? He never used a craw crane before. Onii-chan, why don’t you ask him? Good-manner.”

Shinozaki was silent. Then, he began to speak…

“Ken… K-Ken…”, he couldn’t do it. “Maeshima Kensei, forget about it. I don’t need it”, Shinozaki gave up both about the name and about the penguin plush.

After failing seven times, the eighth was the good one. Maeshima got two penguin pushes with one try.

“For you”, Maeshima was giving one to Shinozaki.

“What?”

“I got two by accident. I’m giving one to you. You wanted it, right?”

Shinozaki feeling of uneasiness was fading. It was replace by a warm feeling.

“Thank you, Kensei”, he finally could call the name.

“Y-You are welcome”, Maeshima felt strange hearing Shinozaki calling him by his first name.

“Kensei… Maeshima, how much…?”, Shinozaki felt to nervous and went back to name and surname.

“You, too. Today, everyone has decided this first name basis. Well, I don’t mind. And isn’t it ritri grazie to call people by name and surname? Only my grandparents call me in that way when they are angry. Just chose one. And you don’t need to pay me back.”

The feeling of uneasiness faded completely.

Sasugai had observed the two all the time. He wanted to see his brother embarrassed and make fun of him, but he indirectly had help him to achieve his goal. He was disappointed with himself.

…

The boys spent the rest of the day at the amusement park having fun like good friends. Miura got really good material (that he would edit for fanservice purpose) for his article.

Some day later…

The Ionodai skate-leading club member were reading the article.

“Hey, guys. I found this article in a woman magazine this morning”, says Yukimitsu.

“Is this the article about Maeshima-kun?”, asked Akimitsu.

“Wasn’t it for a sport magazine?”, asked Jonouchi.

“It was a fraud?”, asked Kikiyama.

“But it is a fun article”, tries to intervene Kubota.

“Coach, that article is full of lies. Is you friend really a journalist?”, Maeshima shouts.

“No comment”, says the coach.

“Coach, you ex… You friend sure is creative”, comments Sasugai.

The article hasn’t a lot of fanservice, but it describes Maeshima, Kuonji, Shinozaki and the Ishikawa twins as very good friends despite being rivals. A lot of photos can be wrongly interpreted (like one with Maeshima gifting Shinozaki with a plush or him sharing a waffle with Kuonji). But Maeshima was too dumb to think like girls tend to do. He was bothered because he isn’t friend with Shinozaki, and even worse with Kuonji.

To be more exact, he can imagine Kuonji laughing reading the article.

P.S.

Adachi receives a phone call by Miura.

“Hello, Miura-san?”

“Adachi, did you read my article?”

“Since when you write for gossip magazine?”

“It’s not like that. Rather, I want to thank you for convincing Maeshima. Thanks to him, I got really good material”

“Good for you. But I didn’t do anything. His teammates convinced him”

“But thank you, anyway. Even thought we have broken up, you still support me. Well, I’m still a fan of you, too”

“We have broken up for our career, right? I hang up”

“Good night” - but Adachi didn’t hear that as he already hanged up.

**Author's Note:**

> As a student of Japanese, I chose to use honorifics and some Japanese words. I think is more expressive this way.
> 
> It was difficult to write about Shinozaki’s feeling because he doesn’t speak too much in the anime. But I tried to maintain his passiveness.


End file.
